oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Elena Visalian
“They hold you back! They hold you down! And you kinda feel bad but you know that you gotta get out! This is your pain, your dilemma. Do you stay in the town where they raised ya? Or will you sail away? Pull the anchor and go headed for the come what may?” - Elena’s favorite song “If Only For Memories” Elena Visalian Elena is a human commando of the Inheritor’s Knights and Private First Class of the Chosen Army. She is native to the Arcturia Sector of the agri-trade world Saephus in the Mogol System. History Elena grew up on Saephus with a fairly good childhood. While it wasn’t always perfect, Elena grew up with good parents she had loved very much. On a somewhat regular basis, they’d often go out on a camping trip or a day at an amusement park or other such time out for fun. Her father worked at a vehicle manufacturing facility and her mother designed a small fashion line from home. While she got along well with the neighbors, they weren’t really close to her so she was far more personal with her family than most others. She grew up in the faith of Iomedae, always having respect for the patron deity of humanity. And she was fairly curious at her younger age, leading to an encounter with an Inheritor’s Knights officer. She ran into his power armor leg and he noticed as she was knocked over while he spoke with a potential recruit. His chivalry and kindness kept the Inheritor’s Knights at the back of her mind since then. She had a life she was very happy with until her later teenage years when she felt restless and like she wasn’t going anywhere with her life. Remembering the encounter with the officer of the Inheritor’s Knights when she was a child, she decided to enlist with the religious military organization right out of high school. During basic training, she showed a skill of subtlety and subterfuge that made her a candidate for their commando teams and she took on the extra training for it. It was difficult for her but she survived and passed the training with above average scores. Today she serves Iomedae through the Inheritor’s Knights and through the Chosen Army, whom the Knights instructed her to recruit with as a show of support for the foreign military force preemptively defending the Arcturia Sector from the Void Army. During a mission as a mercenary for a scientific organization, she and her group ran into a group of warriors who were fighting a hivemind AI with a small army of drones. One was hit and began to malfunction, leaving Elena able to convince it to follow her. It now serves as a loyal guard dog aboard her ship, the Visalian Legacy. Appearance Elena is a young woman of fair complexion. She has near emerald colored eyes and orange-colored hair with silver tips. She has a fairly lean/athletic build standing at about 5'8". On duty, she is usually wearing her armor with the symbol of Iomedae engraved on the shoulders and chest. She typically carries her necessary weapons on her. Off duty, she is usually working out in a gym outfit or enjoying a nice night out in a dress. Sometimes she's dressed for a fun concert or a night out for the bars. Her signature weapon is the Ulfberht, a maze-core longsword/shotgun that remains in its scabbard in longsword form when not in use. She does make upgrades to it when she can. Personality While on duty, she remains at full attention and formality befitting to the military she actively serves with. To her superiors, she is attentive and straightforward with, doing as she’s told when she’s told. To her subordinates (few as they are), she is also straightforward but also stoic and attentive to any clues of problems among them. These subordinates remain those of lower rank than herself. While off duty, she enjoys her time on her ship, The Visalian Legacy. It remains her private sanctuary that can travel the stars with her mechanical canine friend, Phil. The drone plays guard dog while she is gone and combat partner on the field of battle. She prefers not to fight on her ship but will if she has to. Otherwise, she can be friendly with those she knows well but comes off as somewhat abrasive and aloof when first met. She adores her family and keeps in regular contact with her parents who always hope for her safety and always support her, ready to welcome her home whenever she makes a rare visit. As for her faith in Iomedae, she is quite faithful to the Inheritor as her family has always has a long history of serving Iomedae, even to the point of stories of her ancestors such as one who was part of the original scouting team to Oustomia and was lost contact with before the quarantine. This ancestor’s descendant would be the half elf Ardo, though the two have no idea the other exists. Lastly, she is a great music admirer, often going to concerts when she gets the chance. She has her favorite songs and artists. When alone, she might have some fantastic and romantic fantasies but she never shares these flights of fancy with others unless she truly trusts them. Friends Elena has made a few friends, namely Dirge, Skelen and Simon. A few others were there but she hadn't seen them in a while. Enemies Elena doesn't really have anyone she can call an enemy at the moment and she prefers it stay that way Aspirations Elena has more or less started on her aspirations already. She felt she needed to do more so she joined the Inheritor's Knights and the Chosen Army. But what she really wants, she's still trying to figure out. Category:Starfinder Player Characters Category:Starfinder